


Thornes and Roses

by tinasnewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Auror, Ballroom, Dancing, Death, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Kidnapping, Magic, Manipulation, New York, Obscurial, i don’t know how to tag bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: "I don't deny that he's dangerous, but dangerous and evil are not synonymous."Newt has returned to New York after the release of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." However, not is all as it seems. Dark magic is brewing, not doubt due to Grindelwald's growing forces...Unfortunately, Credence didn't realize that "dark" was part of the unspoken contract.





	1. Newt Scamander, Acclaimed Author, Can’t Find the Words To Say

**Author's Note:**

> hi I hope you enjoy !!

Brisk autumn air blew the dried leaves around, creating a slight scratching noise as the dead plants dragged themselves across the pavement. Tina watched as one took its course, skidding four feet away from her before stopping. She smiled to herself, proud that she could still perform wandless magic. Tina knew she was skilled, it was a given since she was an auror, but often doubted herself. She took a deep breath of the smoke-scented air and exhaled loudly, her chest burning. She wrapped her arms around herself tighter to block out the cold that even her largest grey coat couldn’t contain. Tina fiddled with a rock, bouncing it up and down, before noticing something. 

An image floated in the lovely, liquid depths of her iris, the reflection of a man in a blue overcoat with the collar halfway turned up, wearing a gray and yellow scarf, silhouetted against the clear glass window of the shop he passed. A flash of recognition conspicuously appeared on her face, and all it took was for her chocolate brown eyes to land on the ginger mess that was Newt's hair for her to realize it was him. 

"Newt..." Tina whispered quietly, watching him walk briskly down the leaf-riddled street. "You're here."

He didn’t notice her, but instead hurried along the street. His case was in hand, being held tightly. Tina watched gleefully as he strolled, too overcome with happiness that he was back to feel or think anything else. The sound of heels hitting the ground seemed to echo throughout the city as she stood and walked toward him. Newt turned down an alleyway, struggling to put his case in both hands as he did so. Tina continued following him. It was a strange parallel to how they’d first met, although she now knew Newt wasn’t a mysterious man who’d inevitably cause mayhem. She turned the corner promptly, only to find Newt struggling with his case in a back corner. “Newt?” She said tentatively, only taking a few steps closer. The niffler had gotten out again, and Newt was attempting to put him back in the case before any further disorder occurred. The creature let out a tiny squeak as it saw her, registering that she was someone he knew. 

“Tina.” Newt’s face showed signs of recognition and relief. Tina grew hopeful, though she didn’t know for what, at the look. “I’m so glad you’re here. I apologize for the improper greeting, but would you help me put the little bugger away? He’s managed to get out again.”

“Oh… of course,” Tina answered, kneeling down and helping Newt get a steady grip on the squirming niffler. He’s managed to obtain a few jewels, Tina noted when her eyes landed on the small pile of sparkling objects that glimmered underneath him. Newt shook him softly, and a final two pieces of gold fell out. The niffler looked ashamedly at Newt, although he was more put out about losing his precious shiny things than anything else. Tina held the case open and shut it tightly as Newt returned the niffler to the case. They stood up in unison, Newt wiping his hands together and Tina holding the case. “You let that niffler thing out again? Didn’t you learn not to last time?”

“Tina,” Newt repeated, looking at her everywhere but her eyes. Tina stared back at him and looked, really looked. It had been nearly a year since they’d last seen each other, so there were some significant changes. Tina noted that he looked much older than he had the last time he’d visited. She wondered if it was because of the stress from writing and publishing his book, or something else entirely. His hair had grown longer and wilder, if that was possible. But what Tina noticed the most was how impeccably tired he appeared. 

“Why’re you here?” She asked. It wasn’t exactly what she was aiming for, as it was straightforward and must’ve seemed like she didn’t want him around. Nonetheless, the question was already asked; there was nothing she could do about it. 

“I came to talk about my manuscript, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,” Newt explained to her. He didn’t understand why she looked so taken aback. 

Tina was silent for a moment, the words reflecting in her mind. Then she smiled at him. “You chose the title I came up with?” 

“I… suppose I did,” Newt said. He shuffled then, not meeting her eye. Had he? Of course. Her title was exactly what he’d needed. It was something that captured the amazingness of the creatures while also showing that the book was informative. He may have liked it a little extra because she’d come up with it, but he’d never admit to it. 

“Um, are you hungry? We could… go get coffee. Or-or tea, depending on your taste,” Tina suggested hopefully. Her face mirrored the same look she’d given him on the docks as he left. Entirely happy, but under all of that, sad. Newt grew curious as to why she was sad. 

“I’d like that,” he said. Tina smiled and motioned with her head for him to follow her. 

Together they walked down a few stretches of sidewalk, side by side. The sun was starting to warm up the city, so Tina eventually shrugged off her coat and held it over her arm. She saw Newt eyeing something a few feet ahead, and looked at the sign. “Kowalski Bakery.”

“Newt, do you think it would be wise if-“

“I think it would be a bit silly to do, but I would very much like to visit our old friend. Even though he won’t remember us…”

Tina nodded sadly. She’d been able to get over losing her friend quickly, but Queenie has been an entirely different story. Her sister had been utterly devastated and heartbroken for weeks. The bell jingled as her and Newt walked in, the scent of freshly cooked rolls and pastries hitting her nose as soon as she stepped through the doorway. She sighed at the warmth, immediately feeling hungry enough to eat the entire bakery in one sitting. Tina and Newt walked up to the counter, and she admired the intricate designs of the treats. The shapes looked oddly familiar, and it only took Tina a few seconds to register that the food was shaped to look like Newt’s creatures. The rolls looked like nifflers, another looked like the erumpent. She admired them from afar until Jacob came up to them, a jolly smile on his face. “Slow day today, you’re my first visitors. What would you two like?”

Newt and Tina placed their orders and strolled to a nearby seat where they sat together in silence. Instead of speaking, they both admired the incredible figures that were in front of them. “Jacob’s work is incredible,” Tina mused, taking a bite of the roll she’d ordered. “As is the taste.”

“Absolutely incredible,” Newt agreed. “If only he could remember us…”

Newt knew that it could never happen, that muggles couldn’t know about magic in America. If he still felt as melancholy as he did about what’d happened, he could only imagine how Queenie was handling the loss. She’d been the closest with Jacob, so close that neither Tina nor Newt’s accords with him were even eligible to compare. Queenie had known everything about him. She’d known his secrets, his story, his everything. Granted, she knew the same for Newt and Tina, but she was in love with Jacob. Something entirely incomparable with friendship.

Tina sighed, a sad look on her face. “You know we can’t,” she said, picking at her roll. “MACUSA wouldn’t allow it. Queenie and I… we’d lose our jobs.” 

As if she was on cue, the doorbell jingled again and the younger blonde walked in. Jacob’s entire demeanor changed and he brightened up when he saw her. “Miss Goldstein,” he said, tipping his head in respect. Queenie emitted a giggle, not noticing the two staring at her only a few feet away. That was, until she sensed their thoughts. Queenie turned around hurriedly to face Newt and Tina, who both avoided her eye. 

“Queenie…” Tina said, not knowing what else to say but showing obvious disappointment. “You can’t…”

“I’m sorry- I can’t help it. Jacob’s just so…” Queenie was also at a loss for words. She’d finally been caught, after spending seven months coming in and out of the bakery to visit him. They were short, rushed visits, just so she could check on him and make sure he was doing alright. Jacob had somehow managed to fall in love with her all over again, something that filled Queenie with a deep sadness. It was forbidden for anything to happen, she knew, and it made her heart ache in a way she’d only ever read in books. 

“Queenie, you know this is highly inappropriate,” Newt said to her, and she glared at him angrily. Seeing Jacob, being caught and Newt being unexpectedly back made her flare up in anger. She was already angry at Newt for leaving so suddenly, for hurting Tina, although unintentionally. Queenie knew exactly how they felt about each other, and it made her feel even more remorseful toward him. However, she knew she was being irrational. She was upset, after calming down she’d be pleased that he was visiting again.

“What’s highly inappropriate is that you-” 

Jacob cut in, interrupting Queenie’s reply. “Hey, guys? Is something goin’ on? If it is, I’d rather have you talk it out outside, not in here. It’s bad for business, customers fighting and all.” 

Everyone looked away, a guilty aura in the air. This wasn’t the time nor place for arguing, no matter how bad what Queenie was doing was. She was risking both her and Tina’s careers, something that they both had worked hard on. A bright layer of sunlight streamed through the window, illuminating the blonde curls on Queenie’s head, and Jacob felt himself falling back in love. Something was pulling at him, and he had an intense feeling of deja vu regarding the people in front of him. He frowned, and Queenie shuffled nervously, hoping and praying that his memory wouldn’t be recovered.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything,” Newt apologized suddenly, looking toward Queenie. 

Queenie rejected his apology. “No, no, it’s fine, really. I just… didn’t think you’d be here.”

“Queenie, we have to discuss this,” Tina said, a worried look on her face. “You know you can’t have any relations with no-majs, let alone romantic ones.”

“But why? Just because he’s a no-maj doesn’t mean we should treat him any differently!” Queenie retorted, but she faltered because any argument she had was invalidated. She knew not to see Jacob, but still did despite her best judgement. 

There was a deafening silence that was accompanied by a heavy feeling in the air. Queenie looked back at Jacob longingly as he tended to another customer, and Tina fiddled with her hands and stared at the swirled designs of the table. The silence was a wall, separating them indefinitely. It was the calm after a storm. 

“I…” Queenie attempted to break the silence. It was quiet, too quiet, and even though she was a legilimens the consistent flow of thoughts and noise had died down to leave her in a lonely abyss. “When did you get back, Newt?”

 

“Only just this morning, I’ve had an incredibly busy schedule since publishing my book. I would’ve wrote, had I not, but honestly I found myself unable to come up with the words to say,” Newt explained. In all honesty, he truly couldn’t find the words to say. Tina was very important to him and while he felt terrible for not telling her, he knew he’d have been rendered speechless had he seen her waiting for him at the dock. It’s much more satisfying to be greeted unexpectedly than at the docks, when you’re unknowing of what to say, he mused. 

“Newt Scamander, an acclaimed author who couldn’t find the words to say,” Tina quipped lightheartedly.

Newt sent a look of offense her way. He was still on the edge after the Queenie and Jacob incident, even though it’d only been a minor mishap. Tina realized he didn’t take it as a joke and quickly tried to change the subject.

“How’re the creatures?” She asked, trying to make it less obvious that she was changing the subject to elude any further mistook statements. Newt, however, didn’t seem to mind, and instead grew excited at the mention of something he was passionate about. A new batch of occamies had just hatched, something exciting not only to him, but hopefully to her as well, given they’d captured the mother only ten months before.

“Oh, they’re absolutely terrific! There’s new occamy hatchlings. They are a bit more of a handful than I anticipated, but once they fully mature in a few months I’m sure they’ll be much more behaved,” he enthused, much to Tina’s delight. She had always been fascinated by the creatures, even if at the beginning she’d shown distaste for them. It was the mindset she, and plenty of other Americans had been raised with. To be closed-minded. However, unlike her older sister, Queenie was very open-minded and had adored the creatures from the start

“Oh, that’s lovely, I’d love to see them again. Wouldn’t you, Teenie?” Tina sent a sideways glance toward her sister, unaware that Newt didn’t get Queenie’s blatantly obvious comment. Queenie, however, was only trying to tease her sister. She knew exactly how Tina felt about Newt, despite her consistent protesting of the blonde’s claims. Legilimency had its perks, and being able to read into her sister’s feeling before her sister even knew them was one of them. Queenie never told her, though. She didn’t feel right, going around and telling other people how they felt. It was a learning experience, a way to discover yourself and grow. To interrupt that just to conserve her from the confusion she was facing would be robbery. Robbery of the mind. “Where are you stayin’?” She asked after receiving the look from Tina. 

“I was just going to find a spot to lay my case down and sleep in it. That makes it much easier to save money, and it’s more time efficient that way,” Newt explained, although what he had said was a lie. He actually didn’t know where he was staying, and had just come up with the idea to lay his case down somewhere on the spot. There’d been no time to make slight arrangements such as where to stay when he was off promoting his book in London. Even the five days it took to travel from England to America were so hectic, he simply didn’t have the time to plan out where he would stay.

Queenie felt sympathetic toward him. She knew what it was like to be in a strange and unfamiliar place, with only a guide to help you. It reminded her quite a lot of her first week at Ilvermorny. She was in a brand-new place with only Tina to guide her. Queenie’s instinct, and, in part, he legilimency, told her Tina would absolutely love to help Newt navigate New York. She found it her duty to make that happen. “Oh no honey, I don’t think that’s necessary. Teenie and I are perfectly fine with you stayin’ with us,” She said to him, and she could hear Tina scolding her in her mind. Although it was more of her telling Queenie not to embarrass her than anything.

Newt was very obviously taken aback by Queenie’s offer. “I couldn’t, I’d be intruding,” he said, eyes flicking between the two sisters before settling on the napkin that had come with his roll. 

“You wouldn’t be intruding! We don’t mind.” Queenie protested, truly concerned that he worried he’d be intruding. Inviting him over wasn’t just for her sister, she would also enjoy new company. While living with her sister was eventful, she couldn’t help but find herself feeling more and more lonely. Her only social transactions were between Tina and her colleagues. She’d include Jacob, but Jacob was only ever gaping at her and their conversations consisted of mere small talk, of him trying to pry any information about her out of her, and Queenie trying to order her food without feeling the familiar heartache she’d grown so accustomed to return. “It’ll be just like old times!”

Of course, it couldn’t be ‘just like’ old times. They’d spent Newt’s entire visit, aside from the week after, running around New York trying to catch his creatures. In fact, they’d all have to be in terrible danger for it to be old times. Newt knew what Queenie meant, however. He wasn’t stupid. Although he did find himself longing for it to be like it had been before at certain times. While he definitely didn’t miss the prominent danger, like someone imposing as a Congress member, only to be the darkest wizard of the time, and an obscurial reigning terror on the city, he did miss the simplicity that underlied underneath all of that. The genuine friendships that hadn’t yet turned to new and odd feelings. Of course, he cared for his American friends dearly, but he missed when they were just friends and he didn’t feel so confused all the time, regarding his feelings… More specifically, his feelings for Tina.

Everything seemed to have happened so quickly. One moment he was packing away for his journey back home, the next he was feeling terribly melancholy about leaving. Tina offering to take him to the docks didn’t help the feeling, in fact it made them worse. And then seeing her trying to hide how upset she truly was, and how she tried to hide it, it just made the matter turn downright depressing. He didn’t want to leave. As eager as he was to get to London and deliver his manuscript, he didn’t want to leave his new friends and New York behind. So much had occurred in the week he’d been there, it wasn’t right for him to leave them… leave her, as quickly as he did.

“But no leaving in the middle of the night,” Queenie added after a moment, waiting for Newt to make up his mind. She wouldn’t feel offended if he didn’t want to stay, just worrisome about him. The city was dangerous, even without Grindelwald imposing as Graves and obscurials running about. It was a city filled with concealed magic and arbitrary culture. A city of light that had a hidden darkness underneath it.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Queenie was delighted that Newt wanted to stay with them. “What was it like, returnin’ to London and being considered a hero?” She asked, her curiosity taking the best of her. Despite her best judgement, she wanted to pry and get all of the information she’d wondered about.

“Incredibly daunting. I don’t know how my brother, Theseus, does it. The worst bit is the press, they’re relentless. The Daily Prophet seemed more interested in my social affairs than my stay here.” Newt knew he’d said too much the moment he’d spoken, for Queenie was undoubtedly searching his mind to know what they’d said now. He remembered what the Prophet’s articles had said, such vulgar, cruel things that weren’t right to say about anyone. The writers disliked him, in which his general distaste for public attention was at fault. It was near impossible to reach him, or to get any statement, so they created falsified stories to make up for the lack of information. Being the Prophet, all of the stories consisted more about the social prospects of his stay than his magizoology studies.

What really bothered Newt was that the Prophet had somehow gotten a hold of the information concerning who he’d stayed with, including the Goldsteins. Luckily there was no documented information of him being affiliated with Jacob, He could only imagine the things they’d say, piled on with the truly judgemental and wrong things they wrote about him and his companions now. There were rumors, of course. Rumors that he'd only gone to America to be with his “special friend,” and that “special friend” was none other than Queenie. He’d laughed when he recalled this, considering the fact that if he had a “special friend,” it would’ve been Tina.

Queenie’s eyes went wide with the thought.

“There’s no need to worry, I won’t pry. It’s reassuring to know everything they’d said was falsified anyway,” She said, in consideration of Newt’s sudden worry. 

Tina stood up suddenly and gestured toward the door. It had grow cloudy outdoors, and a smell of oncoming rain tinged the air. “We should head back,” Tina said, looking at the two of them pointedly. “It’s going to storm soon. I figure if we get back we’ll miss it.”

Newt nodded in agreement and turned to face Queenie, who seemed to have dazed off. He turned back to face Tina, who sighed and shook her head. Queenie was still coveting over Jacob, it was as clear as a midsummer’s day. “Queenie?”

“What- oh, sure, I think that’s right, we should be headin’ back home now…” she said, hands reaching out and grabbing her bag. She didn’t meet anyone’s eyes as she did so, only glancing back once more at Jacob before making an obviously fake positive expression toward the two and following them out the door.


	2. Dinner With the Goldsteins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence gets a scary surprise. Newt and Tina continue to talk.

Credence was shy, almost always nervous. He didn't talk to anyone, really, not at all, Until one day it was like he couldn't take it anymore. He’d just blurted out "I'M A MONSTER!" and destroyed half of New York. How was it possible to possess such abilities? How was it possible to possess such power, enough power to cause all of the mayhem that was caused and to destroy any barrier the magical world had put up to protect itself from the non-magical world?

And it was all because of Percival Graves, his mentor-turned-lover who’d betrayed him. Who’d used him for his powers, who’d pretended he cared when he didn’t care about Credence at all. Percival Graves was the real monster, Credence told himself. Percival Graves is the reason I am this way, the reason I have to hide, the reason I’m afraid to go out at night and afraid to talk to anybody but the cat down the road and the old lady who lived next door. Percival Graves was the reason why Credence’s family was dead.

Credence rushed out of the apartment building, a bag in hand. He kept to himself as he paced down the corridors. That was when a man bumped into him, knocking Credence's things to the ground. "I'm sorry," Credence mumbled, kneeling to pick up his bag. The hooded man looked back at him, and his blue eyes were a color unlike any other Credence had seen before. Before he could get a better look at the strange man, he’d turned away and down the corner.

He kept his head down and his coat on as he walked along the street. He made his way down the fogged avenues. It was chilly outside, and the wind whipped his face in a threatening way, showing no signs of ceasing. The amount of people who passed him sent surges of paranoia throughout his being. It increased as rushes of footsteps were heard behind him. He couldn't even finish his sigh before someone tugged the collar of his coat and dragged him behind an alleyway. He whipped around and stared at them with wide eyes. "Who- who are you?"

"Credence, I'm so glad I found you." The strong, burly, and white-haired man in front of him appeared distraught. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

“I don’t- when- who are you?!” Credence said, panicked. He was scared. So scared. Of the dark, of the rain, of the silence, of the darkness, of the corners of his mind even the darkest creatures that plague it were afraid to look. Memories of Mr. Graves flashed in his mind, of his betrayal. Credence knew this was a near parallel to what had occurred with Percival Graves, although Percival Graves didn’t know who Credence was. He only had a hunch, had a few files, and used them to find him with a little help from one of the top detectives in the auror department. The top detective was none other than Porpentina Goldstein, the one who’d lost her job after helping Credence, and regained her job by helping Credence and a man named Newt Scamander, as well as saved all of MACUSA.

He took a second look at the man. Those eyes, they were so familiar… and then Credence remembered, They were the same eyes he’d seen only moments prior, the man who’d bumped into him in the hall. He drew in a breath and tried to step away, out of the tight grip the man had on his collar. This man, he knew, couldn’t be trusted. Or could he? Credence could feel himself slipping back into the boy he was, the fragile mess that cracked and obeyed anyone who showed him any attention and trusted them beyond wit’s end. He knew, he knew, not to trust this man, but something inside him told him to.trust this man.

“My name is Gellert Grindelwald, and I need your help,” The man, Grindelwald, answered breathily. His grip tightened on Credence’s collar, making the younger boy whimper. He almost wished it was Percival Graves. He was always gentle with him, even if the last time he’d ever been cornered he’d been slapped. He’d only done it because he was frustrated. Credence knew sugarcoating the way Percival Graves had treated him wasn’t good, that he was supposed to be angry. And he was, he was incredibly angry at Percival Graves. But he couldn’t help but still have lingering thoughts about him, missing the days they’d meet up in secret and discuss Credence’s hidden magical powers. But something about the name sounded familiar.

"You're crazy!" Credence cried, struggling against the larger man. "I won't help you! Last time I helped someone they betrayed me." He remembered Percival Graves, how, when they met, he had sworn to keep him safe, sworn that he would be taught how to use his magic, and how he’d been deceiving Credence the entire time. How he abandoned him in a time of need, how he’d used and tricked him into causing mayhem and nearly killing the whole of MACUSA. How he’d tricked him into thinking one of the only people who’d ever truly liked him, Tina Goldstein, was another bad auror who’d incarcerate him without any second thought if she knew what he was. Being an obscurial wasn’t an offense, and Miss Goldstein would never do that, but he’d been so blinded by his affection and respect for Percival Graves that he didn’t care about what was logical and what was not.

“Well, you're right." He snapped at the small, fragile boy in front of him. "I'm definitely crazy, and you're very lucky I've decided not to kill you." 

Grindelwald couldn’t kill Credence, not just yet. He needed information. Information about MACUSA, information only Credence would be desperate and stupid enough to give him. A normal person would feel guilt and remorse for using someone so fragile like this, but remorse was one of the feelings Grindelwald was incapable of feeling, like love and gratitude. It’s what happens when you’re a cold-blooded, dark wizard.

“What do you want?” The younger boy asked, frightened beyond anyone’s believe. Grindelwald chuckled at his distress. The young boy had no clue who he was, had no clue that Grindelwald knew everything about him. For Percival Graves had never existed. Or, the Percival Graves Credence knew. The Percival Graves Credence knew stood in front of him, staring at him dangerously. But the only person who knew the truth was Grindelwald himself. Grindelwald, and all of MACUSA, and the British wizard Newt Scamander, the wizard whom Grindelwald hated the most. And it angered him that he was trusted by and good friends with the wizard Grindelwald was closest to.

Cornering Credence against the wall, Grindelwald placed his hands on both sides of him. "You're going to have to see what I plan."

 

\------------------------------------------

 

“A lot has changed since you’ve gone.”

The door closed behind Tina, and she turned away for a moment to remove her hat and coat. Newt took in the familiarity of the home, the home he had stayed in for just over a week two years prior. He’d missed it more than he cared to admit. A fire crackled in the corner, the fireplace warming the apartment even though it was a sweltering summer night. “How so?” Newt asked, shrugging off his own dull-colored coat and, upon her silent request, handed it to Tina, who hung it up beside her own. The two coats complimented each other, with the gray of his overlapping the navy coloured leather of hers.

“It’s just… you look older. Less… happy,” she clarified, looking at him with a yearning expression on her face. She was genuinely worried about his well-being, as he looked sad and tired. But she knew that time can take its toll on people and that appearances don’t always correlate with well-being. Still, she was plagued with worry about him.

Newt shook his head moderately in protest. “I’m in New York, I’m incredibly happy.” He forced a smile at her, but when he looked at her his smile didn’t stay forced for long. 

He felt bad for lying to her. While he was happy to be back, he wasn’t… happy. He hadn’t been happy in a long time. Leta had destroyed all and any happiness in his life. When he had gotten back to London, not only was she in a steady relationship with his older brother, she was now engaged to him. The engagement came as a direct blow to his heart. Never had he been so betrayed by neither friend nor family. 

“I’m happy that you’re happy… to be back,” Tina covered, her cheeks turning a pale tone of pink. She smiled at him shyly, the light from the fire illuminating her face in a delicate glow. Behind her, her sister coughed, drawing both Tina and Newt’s attention. 

“So, Teen, how about that promotion you got earlier this year?” Queenie said, rather loudly, looking pointedly at her with a smirk on her face. 

Newt looked up, a proud and excited expression on his face, and asked“You got promoted?” Tina stared at him, and while she had gotten promoted a little less than a month before, she didn’t find it something to be boasted about. In fact, it put her in a bigger spot of danger if anything. Being Head Auror meant that she had to be extra cautious in her everyday activities, lest a dark wizard try to come and attack her.

“I… yes, yes I did. It’s nothing big though.” Queenie scoffed at that, and narrowed her eyes at her sister. Being the Head Auror is a big thing. Stop being modest, modesty is for no-majs. Tina glared back at her sister, angry at her for using her legilimency against her once again.

“It’s still something to be proud of,” Newt interjected. Tina grinned at him after he made the comment, happy that he was proud of her.

\------------------------------------------

Tina was glad to be back in the case. She had decided to come down a few moments after Newt announced he had to feed the creatures. She rejoiced in the sight of the niffler, who made a noise of recognition toward her and reached for the gold locket around her neck, which caused Tina to raise a hand cautiously over it. She heard a rustle in the distance, and her head turned so that she could see Newt feeding the erumpents. 

Dougal, the demiguise, appeared out of thin air, and poked Tina on the shoulder. SHe turned with a start, and sighed in relief when she saw that it was only him. Tina had worried that Queenie had followed her. While she loved her sister, it was good to get a break from her once in a while. She could be overbearing, and her legilimency didn’t help, neither did her constant pining after Jacob Kowalski. It had been months, but she still couldn’t stop her sister from constantly visiting his bakery. Dougal climbed onto Tina’s shoulders, and she grasped onto his paw to keep him from falling. She wouldn’t know how to explain herself if one of Newt’s creatures had gotten hurt when she was with them. The guilt would kill her. So, she continued her grip on Dougal’s hand, and at that moment Newt caught her eye. She waved tentatively at him, and walked toward him into the case’s forest.

“Dougal has taken a liking to you, I see,” he said as she approached him. In his hand he had a magnificent blue creature, which Tina recognized as an occamy. He pet it gently, and it curled into a ball, evidently sleepy. Newt placed it back into the nest, where the rest of the occamies circled the smaller one and huddled.

“It seems so. He’s been following me around all night,” Tina replied, looking at the demiguise perched on her shoulder. “I don’t mind it, he’s good company.”

“Luckily the occamies have kept him busy enough… he’d been bored, up until the hatchlings arrived.” Newt informed her as he picked up another one of the baby occamies and fed it by hand. It squawked in thanks as he set it back, the roach in its mouth crunching as it was eaten.

“Oh, he seems a bit more interested in me now. Is that bad?” Tina asked, allowing Dougal to move from her shoulders to her arms.

“No, he typically gets attached to people I like,” Newt realized what he had said only a moment later, and promptly shook his head. “Not… not in that way, of course. Typical me, overspeaking.” He weakly smiled at her.

“Oh…” Tina blushed, as did Newt, and both of them paused for an awkward amount of time. There was an uncomfortable feeling in the air, and Tina started shuffling her way toward the door, trying to be nonchalant about wanting to leave.

“Well, I think it’s time for Dougal to have a good night’s rest. You too, Tina, you’ve got work tomorrow,” Newt said, picking up Dougal and allowing him to hang from his neck. Tina nodded, and left for her apartment room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who enjoyed the Grindelwald scare??? I SURE DID! (Of course. It isn’t me if there isn’t angst or “wth-is-this” in my writing.)
> 
> Again, I apologize if this isn’t up to your ‘standards.’ I am a fairly new writer (for this fandom) and am not a 20-40 year old smut writer like the rest of them. Oops?
> 
> Also- the news for the sequel! What’re your opinions on it? I, personally and admittedly, hate the title. It sounds… well, it’s a bad title. “The Crimes of Grindelwald” just sounds terrible, cringey, and like a child made it. JK, you can do better. As well as not having correct representation. She only uses representation when it benefits her.


	3. You’re No Exception

Darkness enveloped the room, yet Tina lay awake. The only light came through the curtains; a full moon shone bright in the sky, marking how late it was. Tina knew she should've been asleep hours before, but the  stress of work and the excitement she felt because Newt was in New York kept her mind racing. Queenie shifted in the bed next to Tina's and groaned quietly, unconscious. She'd fallen asleep hours ago after having a short conversation with Tina about Newt being back and how he'd come when she needed him most. Tina had spent most of that conversation pretending she didn't understand what her younger sister meant, but that didn't matter to Queenie. Tina closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come to her. Her mind raced, and all she could think of was Newt. With a sigh, she slowly peeled back the covers and tip toed across the bedroom. The bedroom door opened with a creak, and she winced as Queenie stirred. Trying not to make a sound, Tina side stepped out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "Lumos," She whispered, and suddenly the tip of her wand glowed and filled the kitchen with light. She tip-toed toward the chestnut counters, trying to think of anything that could soothe her. Then she remembered her mother, preparing her a cup of hot milk after she'd had a bad dream when she was just a young girl. Tina smiled to herself. Her hands were outstretched to grab the ingredients for a cup of hot milk when she noticed a light coming out of Newt's case, slightly cracked open, in the drawing room. He must not be able to sleep either. Against her better judgement, she prepared her own drink and attempted to prepare chamomile tea for Newt. She wasn't very good at making tea. Newt called the way Americans made it a "watered down leaf substance." Tina didn't quite understand what this meant, but could tell from his facial expression it wasn't good. She'd spent hours at the no-maj library trying to figure out the recipe for the perfect cup of tea. She'd made it for herself, but found she literally could not stand the taste of tea and thrown up. Queenie, however, told her it was just how most British people liked it. That lifted Tina's spirits and gave her high hopes that Newt would like it. Tina carefully stirred Newt's cup, making her way to the drawing room. 

Tina placed the steaming mugs on the coffee table, and reached down to open Newt's case. Warm light filled the area surrounding her immediately, and as she looked down at the ladder that led down to Newt's shed, she contemplated how to bring the two mugs down with her. Suddenly she remembered an enchantment. "Wingardium Leviosa," Tina whispered, waving her wand to to the right and down. The mugs lifted, and they followed her down the ladder. She stored her wand back in the waistline of her trousers and grabbed the floating mugs. Newt's workplace was a mess. Nearly everything was covered by paper- the workbench, the floor, a pin board... he was clearly preparing his second version of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Tina stepped around the papers, careful not to trod on them lest she ruin a carefully sculpted page. She pushed open the door with her shoulder blade, and automatically artificial sunlight heated her face. The sky was tinted orange with streaks of pink and gold, and a magically enhanced sun was setting into the horizon. Tina glanced around the area, but Newt was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a whoosh of air and a heavy weight on her foot caused Tina to jump in the air, splashing some hot milk on her night shirt in the process. "Agh!" She cried, looking down at the wet mark spreading on her front. Tina's gaze dropped to the ground, breathing heavy with wide eyes, only to find the niffler staring up at her with a greedy gleam in his eye, his paws reaching to subtly get a galleon she must've stepped on. "Oh," Tina sighed. "Only you, pesky thing." She leaned on her haunches, placed the mugs down and picked up the fluffy creature, bringing him up so she could face him. "Trying to get that coin now, are we? Well, you got me wet in the process." Tina chuckled to herself. Taking out her wand, she cast the hot air charm to dry herself off. "Have you seen Newt?" 

The niffler buried itself into the crevice of her arm, and shifted to the right. She assumed that would be the way. Careful not to spill anymore liquid, she picked up the mugs and stood back up. Strolling across vines, leaves, and sticks, Tina made her way through the case. It wasn't an easy task, carrying a half full mug, a full mug, and a 20 pound creature, but Tina managed. Soon, the sky became a beautiful mixture of pink and purple colors. She smiled to herself, looking up at the masterpiece. Tina would never get sick of the case and all its wonders. She stopped next to the bowtruckles, letting one climb atop her shoulder, and stared up at the sky. Tina never thought of Bewt as an artist, but she knew a sunset like this could only be carefully crafted by one. A twig snapped behind her, and she turned around to see Newt feeding the newest batch of baby occamies. Tina smiled to herself, watching as he got immersed in his work. That was something she'd always admired about Newt. His passion for magical creatures and their caring for. 

"Tina? Two visits in one night? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Newt said, eyebrows raised with a cheeky smile on his face. He was cradling an occamy in his arms, a roach being gobbled down by the violet creature. 

Tina snapped out of her trance immediately. One of the first things she noticed was that the niffler had somehow escaped her grasp. "I, uh, I couldn't sleep," She explained, walking toward Newt now. "Oh! I made you tea. I saw the light coming out of your case and figured you couldn't sleep either. Ma always made me hot milk when I couldn't sleep, but I know that you enjoy tea, so I... well, I made you some," Tina trailed off, noticing that she was rambling. Her cheeks turned rosy when Newt gave her a warm smile. 

"Thank you, Tina. Really. I appreciate it," Newt said, taking his cup of tea out of Tina's hand. She smiled at him, unsure of what else to say. As soon as he turned away, her smile dropped and a thin line appeared on her forehead. Why couldn't Newt sleep? What was keeping him up? Newt would never admit it, but the same thoughts about Tina were running through his head. He gestured for Tina to walk with him, and he head down the same path Tina had taken to find him, toward the shed. The bowtruckle silently climbed down Tina, returning to her home in the tree Tina had just walked past. 

Newt and Tina walked in silence together, watching the sunset and sipping their drinks. It was peaceful. Ethereal, almost. Graphorns and erumpents roared in the distance, and Dougal the demiguise's snoring faintly echoed throughout the case. Newt and Tina were both acutely aware of how close they were. Their hands almost touched multiple times, and at each occurrence one of them shoved their hand awkwardly into their pant or coat pocket and took an excessively long drink. They reached the shed and Newt nodded at Tina as he opened the door, allowing her to enter first. "I apologize about the mess," Newt said, fidgeting with his hands. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and whispered "Scourgify." All the papers that were scattered along the floor picked themselves up and arranged into a neat pile on top of Newt's desk. Clusters of paint and spilt ink seemed to sink and disappear into the desk, and an array of pens lined themselves up at the top of the desk. Newt's wandwork was magnificent, his powers were always overlooked. "So, Tina, what's troubling you? You're normally quite a good sleeper."

Tina was incredibly aware of the hand that had found its way to her back. She sat down on the work bench next to Newt, who had hastily pulled his hand away and closed it tightly around his cup. "Well, you know, with work and all... Grindelwald was just spotted again, but nobody can verify it. It's been two years and we still haven't caught the guy. There are rumors he's currently residing in London, but it feels like a never ending game of hide and seek with him. And, I know this is... impossible, but I fear Credence is alive. I fear he's alive and that Grindelwald is looking for him. I just have this feeling, I feel like the obscurial was destroyed but he wasn't. Does that make sense?"

Newt nodded, a line forming on his forehead. "It's a lot to process, let alone handle. You're strong, Tina. You can get through it, I know you can. And I'll be with you whenever you need." Newt placed his hand on Tina's, but she was too drowsy to think anything of it. He wasn't, however, and suddenly became quite fidgety. Human interaction wasn't exactly his greatest strength. 

Tina didn't know how to take in this pronouncement. Her eyes became heavy, no doubt because of the soft light and milk. "Thank you, Newt. I appreciate your help." She yawned, stretching her arms back. "I think it's time I head back to bed and try to sleep," she said, standing up. 

"Wait! Tina, before you do, I have something for you." Newt started digging through the piles of papers, bringing anarchy to the shed again. Tina could hardly imagine what Newt was fussing about, until he pulled out a small book wrapped in dark brown leather. Tina immediately knew what it was. The pages were thick with notes stuck out of the sides of them, and ink stains coated the front cover almost completely. It was the original copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, the one riddled with all of Newt's notes and drawings. In his handwriting. It was, entirely, Newt. She couldn't accept it. I'm not worthy of someone- something, so special. 

"Newt, I-"

"No. I made a promise, and I'm not one to break them. You're no exception," Newt said, holding the manuscript out to her. He had a grin on his face, but his eyes were glassy and tinged with worry. Did I upset her? Does she not want it?

"But Newt, it's the original manuscript. All of your notes, drawings, everything. It must be special to you, I can't accept..."

"Tina, I want you to have it. Of course it's special to me, but, you're also special to me, and I was just..." Newt trailed off, his cheeks turning shades of pink as he realized what he'd said. "I just wanted to give you something meaningful, to make up for my absence."

Tina looked at Newt, trying to keep her expression neutral. She walked toward him and hugged him. This took both of them aback, but neither let go. "Thank you," Tina whispered on his shoulder. She pulled away, and Newt handed her the book. Again, there was an air of awkwardness, of unsaid words around them. "Well, I should head back up to the apartment, Queenie might be awake and worrying where I am," Tina said, and with a nod she turned around and climbed up the ladder to the room. She shut Newt's case behind her and sighed, rejoicing in the darkness of the sitting room once again. 

—

Credence was following the man in front of him, as instructed. He knew better than to disobey his new master. Grindelwald stalked up the street, careful to keep his head low and wand tucked inside his coat pocket. "Hurry on, boy," he muttered so that only Credence could hear him. "We must be quicker if we want to arrive soon. And we must arrive soon, or everything will be out of order."

Credence skittered along, matching his pace with Grindelwalds. "Forgive me for intruding, sir, but where're we going?" He asked, ducking his head low as he spoke. His words had to be chosen carefully, Credence knew angering this man couldn't come with good results. 

"It's not any of your business. You'll know when we arrive. Now shut your mouth and walk," Grindelwald snarled in Credence's direction. The boy listened, keeping his gaze on his shoes. It was chilly outside, and the sky was overcast and tinted gray. Civilians strolled to and from, chattering away. Credence found himself wishing he could be like them. He wished he could've been born as what the nice auror, Tina, called a "No-Maj." They all led particularly normal lives. By now, he'd probably have a wife and a child on the way. He'd own a nice big house, and work as one of the men who carries a big briefcase to a tall building and drives a Chrysler down the road. He wouldn't be in hiding, trying to conceal that thing inside him. His magic, he knew of it. He just didn't know how to control it. With control came power, freedom. He could lead a normal wizard life. Working at the ministry, maybe being an auror. He'd always loved helping people, and after what Percival Graces did to him he would love to catch anyone who aspired to be as evil as he was.

"Boy, we've arrived," Grindelwald said, and Credence lifted his gaze. He was staring at a regular building. 

"But, this is just-"

"Precisely. A regular building. Now, I heard about you from other witches and wizards. How you had an obscurial trapped inside you for a long time. I know about Percival Graves, how he used you. That's why I need you to help me. See, MACUSA is after me because of that man. A few years back he did something so evil, he killed many muggles. He wanted them all to die, for wizards to rule the world. He framed me for his crimes, and I've been forced to stay undercover ever since. I need your help, Credence. Only you can fix this."

"I don't understand, how can I help-"

"You have power beyond anyone's belief. I believe in you, Credence. You'll be able to restore the world. You'll be able to save witches and wizards for generations to come. But first, you must locate a man. His name is Newt Scamander."

—

Newt awoke with a start, groggy and confused. A piece of parchment was stuck to his face, and he absentmindedly swiped at it with his hand. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to come to his senses. He distinctly remembered staying up late, working on the second version of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, and... Tina. He remembered her visit quite vividly, along with everything that happened. Newt groaned and put his face in his hands. Could I be more obvious? Apparently, tired Newt was much more confident in his actions than normal. He couldn't believed he'd nearly held Tina's hand and called her special! Well, she is quite special to me. But that's not the point! And she had hugged him, what did that mean?

Newt got up and stretched, stalking over to a bucket of water and splashing it on his face. His wristwatch said it was only three quarters after six in the morning, but he knew if he slept longer he'd oversleep. Against his better judgement, Newt climbed up the ladder and entered the Goldstein sister's apartment once again. Sunlight streamed through the curtains, and the first thing Newt saw was Tina, sprawled out on the couch, softly snoring, his manuscript in hand. She'd stayed up all night to read it, carefully turning each page and trying to get as much information as she could before falling asleep, unwillingly. Newt smiled to himself. There was a tan blanket on the ground, and he picked it up and placed it on her as gently and quietly as he could. Then, he took the manuscript and placed it on the table beside her. He was just getting ready to clean up her cold coffee cup when someone cleared their throat. Newt looked up, and at the doorway stood Queenie in a pink slip. She leaned on the wall, sipping her coffee with an eyebrow raised. "Mornin', Newt. I see you've had a rough night, I've prepared breakfast."

"Oh, Queenie, I was just..."

"Newt, I'm well aware of what you were doing... thank you. She needs someone to care for her like that," Queenie said, turning around. She busied herself in making a coffee. "Would you like a cup of joe? I know you Brits like tea better, but coffee is all we have right now. Teen used the last of the tea leaves last night." Newt nodded, and Queenie took out another mug and prepared another cup of coffee for Newt. 

Newt entered the kitchen feebily, carrying Tina's cup. "Scourgify," he muttered, and instantly the liquid seemed the drain itself and the mug looked good as new. "I hate to pry, and I know she hates it more than anything, but is Tina doing okay? She's acting a bit grummy." Newt nodded in thanks when Queenie handed him steaming hot coffee. He took a drink, trying not to grimace at the bitter taste. He didn't understand how people could drink coffee, then again Americans felt the same way about tea. Especially Tina. 

"Teen's just stressed, that's all. It's a lot of work, bein' an auror. I don't blame her, Grindelwald is a tough guy to catch. Again." Queenie sipped her drink. "It's good you're back, you mellow her."

Newt didn't know how to process this information, or exactly what Queenie meant. "Mellow her?" Instead of asking for clarification, he took a drink. Just then, rustling came from the couch. Newt turned around, and saw Tina rubbing her eyes. Part of her hair was sticking up, and he thought it was... cute. Queenie cleared her throat behind him and kicked him in the ankle. "Not now, Newt," she whispered, busying herself at the counter again, waving her wand. 

Tina's head popped up from behind the couch, eyes half shut. "Wha' are you guys doin'?" Tina asked, her voice deep and husky from sleep. She stretched then, and seemed to come to her senses. "Oh! Newt, sorry, I didn't realize that it was you talking," she apologized, and hastily ran a hand through her hair, trying to smooth it down.

"Teen, I've made you a coffee and a few croissants, come sit with us. I also got a copy of The New York Ghost, although I'm sure you're more interested in reading other things," Queenie said, winking at Newt. Tina looked to the floor for a moment before her eyes landed on Newt's manuscript and Queenie's words clicked. She hastily picked up the book and hugged it to her chest, walking toward the dining table. Tina was eerily conscious of her appearance, knowing her hair was wonky and that her face had to be creased from the awkward sleeping position she'd been in only moments before. Queenie placed a piece of bread on her plate, along with handing her a steaming cup of black coffee with a slight amount of cream and a sugar. Newt watched her carefully, admiring the way Tina was so naturally beautiful in the morning. He wondered what it'd be like to wake up to that, every morning. No, you cannot be thinking that. Tina is a friend, nothing more.

Next to him, Queenie scoffed. Tina looked up at her sister, then Newt, then shrugged and opened the manuscript again. The page was filled with wonderous notes and a beautiful illustration of the niffler. Tina was reading one of the notes, hiding the fact that she was watching Newt. He’d been so kind to her the night before. She wondered if... no, that’d be silly. He couldn’t have feelings for her. She was just a boring American girl, and he was... Newt Scamander. He was loved my so many, how could he love a simple girl such as herself? It was ridiculous to even fantasize about. 

After everyone had cleared off their plate, Tina stood up. “Well, I guess this is goodbye until late. I’ve got to head to the office, because of Grindelwald we’ve had to stay later. I’ll keep you informed,” she said, mainly to Newt. Newt smiled at her, and pretended not to notice that she’d taken the manuscript with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I’ll try to have a more steady update schedule!


	4. Looming Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit, I rushed writing this chapter. I’m just so excited to write the ballroom scene! Special thanks to @tomhottland for betaing (as always), and my readers!

Tina came walking through the door just hours later, a red envelope in her hands. She shrugged off her coat and hung it on the coat rack, smiling at Newt as he came out of his case. "Hello," he said to her, smiling back. Newt noted the crimson envelope in her grasp. "If I may ask, what's that about?" He asked, nodding toward the letter. 

"Oh, this?" Tina said, holding it up and scoffing. "The auror department was invited to a charity ball held by the Minister himself, from the Ministry of Magic. It seems a bit... much, but I'm sure it'll be fun, if I decide to go. I'm not typically one for parties, and I don't trust the portkey systems will get me to London safely. One of the other aurors took a portkey to Maine and ended up in Romania," Tina explained, setting down the letter and sitting on the velvet couch. She'd been on foot all day, walking through the office and checking on the aurors she was in charge of. It had been relatively quiet; Grindelwald hadn't stirred up any trouble for months. "Though I guess Romania would be nice to visit. Weren't you there, once?"

    Before Newt could answer Tina's question, the front door opened and he was interrupted. "There is no if, Teen. You're going, and you're bringin' me and Newt with. Don't object, it'll be good for you to get out of the house for once. Plus you're head auror, you don't wanna make the team look bad," Queenie butted in as she walked through the door. "Don't say anythin' about it stating you can only bring a plus one. They'll let Newt in, his brother Theseus is head of the Ministry's branch. And he's a hero all on his own," she winked at her sister, who turned a light crimson shade. "I won't take no for an answer, Tina," Queenie said, her voice firm. Tina recalled her mother using that voice when she was younger. She pushed back the thought.

 

Tina just shook her head and sighed, casting an apologetic look toward Newt. She knew he wasn't one for parties either. Dressing up, surrounded by people you don't know, and having to socialize? It was against both of their better judgements. Tina rolled her eyes, waving her wand to bring a mug of coffee her way. "Your wish is my command," she said, taking a sip and wincing at the hot liquid. 

"Perfect!" Queenie exclaimed, turning around to face the kitchen and ready their supper. "It'll be the perfect evening."

Tina stifled a laugh; her sister was always one for romantics. Though, the night could end entirely well. She heard Queenie scoff in front of her, obviously reading her mind. Newt stood in front of the fireplace awkwardly, not wanting to contribute his opinion on the ball. He did suppose it would be fun, spending an evening back at home. He'd be able to introduce his brother to Tina, though he was sure the two had already met, or at least exchanged letters through work. Newt felt a pang at that thought. While he was left in the dirt, not receiving any letters from the Goldsteins, his brother was off fraternizing with Tina. Of course, it's not unusual of him to interfere with my romantic affairs. It was then that Queenie shook her head and tsk'd, gaining the attention of both him and Tina. "What? I didn't say- well, think, anything!" Tina protested, taking her nose out of the book she had begun reading. "And it's rude to read the minds of guests."

"Not when their thoughts involved one of us," Queenie said, acting nonchalant and grabbing a few plates out of the cabinet above her as Tina cast an embarrassed glance at her sister. "C'mon, dinner's ready."

+

Two Days Earlier 

"Mr. Grindelwald, are you sure this is safe?" Credence asked, trailing the broad man in front of him. The room they entered was massive; a checkered floor covered in dirt was the first thing Credence noticed, until a glint of light caught his eye and he glanced at the rounded ceiling to view a magnificent chandelier. Covered in crystals and gold, Credence couldn't help but admire the beauty it gave off. Grindelwald muttered something under his breath and a large ball of light floated from the tip of his wand to the ceiling. It showed them both that it was more than a chandelier- behind it, the ceiling was covered in paintings that had to be centuries old. Patterns of witches and wizards painted in bronze tones and backed by fluorescent stars engulfed the upper interior. The walls had columns of white that trailed from the ceiling to the floor, and a long trail of white stairs sat in the left corner of the room, leading up to unmarked rooms. There was a fireplace in the Hall next to the staircase, which Credence thought was odd but ignored. 

A few dark clothed wizards appeared out of thin air, and Grindelwald addressed the four of them. "Has the vermin been taken care of?" He muttered, eyeing the door above the staircase. "If he alerts the authorities we'll have to relocate. I've already sent the invitations, our plan won't work out if we're forced to move."

An ebony haired woman nodded, and as if on cue two more men came, dragging a kicking and screaming figure with a bag over its head out of the room. "We found it best we deal with him non-magically, not until we've got him back at headquarters. There we'll get rid of him," she said, her voice low and smooth. "Gellert, are you sure that you've got the boy under control?" She whispered fiercely, getting near the face of Grindelwald. 

"Yes, Rosier. If he refuses, I know what to do," he said, and he twirled his wand and grinned. They both laughed then, eyeing Credence menacingly. "Hey, boy. Get over here. I've got orders for you." Credence stalked over to them, watching Rosier carefully. She seemed bloodthirsty, and eyed him with a peculiar sense of curiosity. Credence didn't want to find out what would happen if he didn't obey Grindelwald's orders. 

"Yes, Mr. Grindelwald?" Credence asked, his head ducked low. He could feel his pulse quickening and he began to break a sweat. He continuously glance at the dark haired woman, trying to slow down his rapid breaths.

Grindelwald noted the way the boy looked at his apprentice. He began to speak, his voice loud and challenging. "Show Rosier what you can do." Credence automatically understood what he wanted. His powers wouldn't be as strong- he wasn't nearly as angry, there wasn't a way for him to get riled up. He had to let his fear take over him, he had to think of all the hardships he'd faced. Credence began to think of Percival Graves, what had happened with him, and slowly, he felt the panic seep in. Suddenly he was walking through the bitter winter streets, and Percival Graves was cornering him, asking if he knew anything about an obscurus. He was being handed a necklace that had a triangle shaped charm with a circle and line in the middle, he was in the subway, wands were being pointed at him. He was exploding, darkness enveloping the metro he stood in. White jets of light impacted him, and he doubled over, escaping as the darkness ripped itself away from him. Credence began to take great, heaving breaths, anger and fright flooding through him. He grew angrier and angrier, and he could feel the power beginning to flow through him, and Credence raised his arms, and suddenly a pillar smashed in front of him. He drew his arms back, and the debris followed in that direction. Credence threw his arms forward, and the debris flew at the wall, smashing into dust as it impacted with a grand painting of an armored knight riding a white horse. 

Rosier stalked forward in awe, her mouth forming a perfectly dark 'O' shape. "Extraordinary..." she breathed, her ghostly pale fingers gracing Credence's shoulder. "You're able to perform wandless magic, and with that power... who taught you, boy?" Her eyes pierced his, and Credence began to calm down, his fear fleeting away. She was quiet, and soft. Though her appearance was very cunning, the way this woman spoke to him was reminisant of the way the nice American auror had spoken to him. Tina, that was her name...

He didn't allow his mind to wander, and decided to tackle the question at hand. "Uh..." Credence started, and he racked his brain for any knowledge on wizarding education. He didn't want them finding out about his problem, that would surely be held against him in the end. Weren't there wizarding schools? Credence didn't know their names, so he knew he had to come up with a lie, and quick. "My mother," he stated, and looked away as the witch guffawed, Grindelwald trailing behind her, a sly smile on his face. "She was a very powerful witch," Credence added, but less confident, his voice quieter and more high pitched. "Her magic was even better than mine. She could explode entire walls."

Rosier rolled her eyes, stalking back to Grindelwald. "I see how it is. Embarrassed to say Ilvermorny. I get it," She said, shoving her hands in the pockets of her black coat. She huffed. "Nobody is that powerful, especially an untrained wizard-"

"Especially not a woman," Grindelwald iterrupted, and Rosier shuffled, shooting an agitated look that he didn't see toward him. "Credence clearly attended Ilvermorny, given his accent. Durmstrang is the superior of schools, though I'm sure he knows how we frown upon their all-inclusive school." 

Durmstrang was known as an all-boys school, and their students were known to come out believing men were superior to women. It was an unfair world that they lived in, looked down upon by both muggle and wizard men. Though Grindelwald enforced his beliefs more harshly than others, and it was a surprise to everyone his second in command was a woman. 

"Enough school talk!" Rosier snapped, her voice electrifying the room. "What is your plan?" She asked, staring at Grindelwald. "How're we carrying out the event?"

Grindelwald chuckled, rubbing his hands together and walking across the ballroom. He opened his arms and turned around dramatically, waving about the room. "This is the plan, my dear. We are to throw a gala, a ball, a party- whatever you wish to call it. You, Rosier, are in charge of imperiusing the Minister of Magic to write the invitation." At her sound of protest, Grindelwald hushed her. "He will send them out to the auror departments of Australia, Asia, and North America... be sure one reaches Porpentina Goldstein. She was heard babbling that Newt Scamander was residing with her, which is exactly how our plan will go into action." Credence recognized these names, and became very, very worried. Was this man trying to hurt the nice lady who'd helped him? Newt had been so kind to him too, what if... What if it was an act? What if Newt was a very bad man? Credence brushed those thoughts off, instead paying closer attention to Grindelwald's speech. He began speaking again. "The ball will begin, Newt will dance, and as the clock strikes twelve... we strike with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. This was bad, I admit. Not a of action. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are super duper appreciated! You can check out my other fics on my profile, and send in requests to my tumblr, fuckyeahnewtina! Thanks for reading. :)


	5. A Wondrous Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five! I’m sure this will supply you with all of your newtina needs... ;). Enjoy!

"Queenie, I'm not sure this dress is-"

 

"Stop pulling it up, Teen. You're makin' it all bunched up in the back."

Tina stared at her appearance in the mirror, her arms crossed in annoyance. Queenie had gone out earlier that day, claiming she was going to the market for some "crucial spices" that the Scamander's didn't have, but had come back with a bag full of dresses, shoes, makeup... everything Tina had told her she wasn't interested in. After taking a Portkey to London, Tina and Queenie had found themselves without a place to stay. Newt, being the gentleman he was, offered them a place to stay at his family's estate. It was a rather large home, and the outside was a steady competitor for the grandness of the inside. The front yard was lined with bushes of flowers, a brick walkway leading up to a small staircase that was surrounded by white pillars that held the master bedroom's balcony up. The front doors were massive and covered with onyx swirls that moved when the door opened. Windows covered much of the outdoor interior, all of them almost as tall as Queenie. Newt had accompanied them as they ascended one of the winding staircases, blushing madly and avoiding small talk with the two sisters. The guest rooms were both the size of their apartment, large double beds in the middle of the room, massive windows behind them. Two dressers lay on the walls next to the door, cream in color to resemble the duvet cover on the beds. A grand mirror stood above the smaller of the dressers, though in the leftmost corner there was a tall, full size mirror that was taller than Tina and rimmed in gold. It was where she stood, casting a glare at her sister. "I said no, I told you I already had a dress packed. I don't see why you're trying to force me to wear something like this. You know it's not me," Tina grumbled, staring down at the black heels that lay in front of the mirror her sister had "accidentally" put in her bag. She looked at herself again. Her dress was definitely not something of tradition. It was a cream color, and the neckline plunged low enough for it to be considered very risqué. The fabric was shiny and made of silk, and the straps of the dress were only two inches wide, meaning the dress hung down from her shoulders. Queenie, who was in front of the wider mirror, merely giggled while applying a pink lipstick before dipping her fingers into a pot of cream brown eyeshadow, smudging it along her lash line before dragging it across her eyelid, creating a smoky effect. Tina huffed, grabbing her locket from the dresser Queenie stood before and putting it on before nudging her sister to move over. "I don't see why you think I need to dress up as much as you, I'm only here to represent the rest of the aurors."

"Sure you are," Queenie said smugly, turning to face her sister, a tube of rose lipstick in her hand. "And you know who's gonna be there tonight?"

"Who?" Tina inquired, dodging her sister, who was now trying to apply the lipstick to her. "Theseus Scamander? There's no need for me to impress him, we've already spoken a number of times and he's duly noted my achievements." She rolled her eyes as her sister caught her, now applying the lipstick on her lips.

"It's not Theseus who matters," Queenie said in a singsong voice, now handing a tissue to her sister. "Blot." Her eyes scanned the top of the dresser before landing on her rouge, and she dipped two fingers in before applying the color to Tina's cheeks. "He's already engaged to Leta, it's Newt who you should be worried about. Not that he needs any extra impressing." Tina narrowed her eyes at her, though she was surprised by Queenie's assertion. Her mind became a whirlwind of thoughts, and her sister chuckled. "You know what I mean, Teen,' she teased, applying the same brown shade of eyeshadow she had used on herself to her older sister. "He's very excited to be attending the ball tonight."

Tina blocked her thoughts, making Queenie scoff, and thought to herself. Could that be true? He appeared to be relatively opposed to the idea of spending the night out, especially in a crowded building filled with people he hardly knew. Tina cleared her throat as her sister set down the last of her makeup, retreating to a corner to put on her dress. "Says you. He's not attending it with us, he's going with Theseus and Leta. I daresay he'll be excited to go." Despite what she said, Tina couldn't help but see the truth in Queenie's words. Was he actually excited to go? She turned around to face her sister, who had called for help buttoning the topmost button on her gown. It was a light pink- though that was to be expected. The bottom was made of tulle, and led up to connect to a charmeuse top that was lined in lace and had intricate designs on both the front and the back. Her sleeves reached to her wrists, though the dress had somehow achieved the feat of being more revealing than Tina's. Queenie waved her wand, and her hair suddenly began to move, forming elegant ringlets. Tina's began to curl at the same time, but only the ends of her hair formed loose waves. Queenie lifted her dress, and looked to her sister.

"When you're walkin', make sure you pull up the front of your dress so you don't slip, but only a little bit," she informed, demonstrating how to do so while slipping into her black and white heels. Tina did the same, walking across the bedroom to put on the black heels. She stood up and wobbled, holding onto Queenie's arm for support. Quennie laughed, steadying Tina. "Promise they're easy to walk in, I enchanted 'em to do so. It's only on carpet that they get a bit tricky." Tina nodded, and the two sisters walked out of the room. Flora Scamander greeted them in the downstairs foyer, where a fireplace that was connected to the Floo Network resided. She smiled at the sisters warmly, the floo powder in a bronze bowl in her hands. 

"Oh, don't you two look like choice bits of calico!" She proclaimed, which induced laughter from the Goldsteins. Mrs. Scamander was very heavy on the slang, mainly because "it adds more fun to the conversation." She walked toward the two sisters, freeing one arm to hug them. "You two are definitely going to be the loveliest ladies there- Don't tell Ms. Lestrange I said that," she added, a twinkle in her eye. Tina smiled brightly at the older woman. She had found that spending time with Newt's mother was quite amusing and very fun. His mother shifted her attention to Tina then, her gaze turning loving. "My Newton's going to be so pleased to see you. I'm not sure he'll know what to do with himself, once he gets a look at you."

Tina couldn't help but blush, though she grinned timidly at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Scamander." She said, eyeing her sister, who purposely avoided her gaze.

"Oh, you can call me Flora. You will eventually, why not start now?" Mrs. Scamander said brightly, which made Queenie giggle. Tina simply nodded and thanked Flora, her mind racing with questions. What did she mean, Tina would eventually? Was she implying something? No, she was overthinking. It's just because they'd be staying at the Scamander estate for a week. Queenie and Flora began chatting, until Flora looked at the grand clock that was next to the fireplace and shrieked, "Look at the time! You must be off. Simply place the powder on the fire and say 'Rowena's Hall.' It was named after Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders of Hogwarts. Unfortunately muggles took over the locale, but it seems the ministry is reclaiming it... My apologies, I'm rambling, you must be off!" Flora pushed the two sisters in the direction of the fireplace, and Queenie stood there first, sprinkling the powder down and muttering "Rowena's Hall!" before disappearing in a burst of flame. Before Tina could step in for her turn, however, Flora held her back. "Tina," she said quietly, turning the taller woman to face her. "Be good to him."

Tina didn't understand what Flora had meant. "What do you mean?" she asked, locking eyes with her. 

"My son has only ever spoken of a woman the way he does of you once before... she damaged him, Tina. I couldn't bear to see my son in such a state again. Promise me you'll be good to him."

Tina didn't know how to process this information. Newt saw her as only a friend, he'd made that clear long ago. But she remembered how, at the docks, he had touched her hair... she felt her hand subconsciously touch it as she stared at the checkered floor. "I promise," she said quietly, and Flora, whose face had grown tearful, gave her a solemn smile. She motioned for Tina to enter the fireplace, and nodded as Tina sprinkled the powder down, giving her one last look before watching her disappear in a jumble of limb and flame.

Tina arrived to the ballroom with a burst of flame, ducking her head as she exited the fireplace. She looked around, astounded by the room that surrounded her. White pillars hung down from the ceiling, and she realized she was on the second floor, only a few feet from an enormous set of stairs that led to the ballroom where dozens of well-dressed guests accumulated. The floor was black and white and nearly identical to the tiles that the Scamander's had. Tina caught a flash of pink in the corner of her eye, finding her sister, who was already socializing with bunches of aurors, though Tina wasn't surprised at the sight. 

    Figures, Tina thought as she looked down the enormous staircase. Queenie dreams of this her entire life, and I'm the one stuck in the romantic crises. Maybe... no, that won't happen. Tina shook her head at herself, irritated that she could let her thoughts distract her. She stood in the middle of the stairway, watching as all of the American and British aurors conversed, other ministry officials gathered around the tables of food with glasses that magically refilled themselves with wine and champagne. With a sigh, Tina walked down the long staircase into the ballroom as the gathered crowd danced, finding it was surprisingly easy to descend the staircase in heels. Queenie wasn't wrong when she said she'd enchanted them. Tina sensed someone was watching her, but she couldn't be bothered to look around the ballroom to find the culprit, instead holding the silk that lined the front of her dress in her hands to keep it from dragging in front of her. Tina reached the bottom of the staircase and pushed through the crowd, hoping to blend in so she didn't get any unwanted attention. She was nearing the table that carried the glasses that magically refilled themselves, but before she could reach the table she slammed into someone. A hand grabbed her own so she didn't fall. She looked up, and to her surprise it had been Newt who she'd bumped into. He looked at her in awe, helping her regain her balance. He was wearing a white undershirt with a black suit jacket, though the sleeves of his undershirt were clearly visible. It was a very Newt-like ensemble. His hair was a jumbled mess, as always, but it seemed more tame than usual.  Tina's breath was taken away by him. "Newt! I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You're quite alright," Newt replied, using his wand to levitate two glasses, one of champagne, the other of wine over to them. Tina caught the glass of champagne in her hand, muttering her thanks before taking a long sip, wrinkling her nose at the fizz that pooled in her stomach. Newt took a sip of his drink as well. "You look..."

"Ridiculous, I know," Tina said, shaking her head. "Queenie got me in this getup." She suddenly felt the need to explain herself, especially after the look Newt sent her way. "She went to the boutiques downtown and bought the fabrics for our dresses. She made mine." Tina's hand gripped her glass tightly as she raised it back to her lips, taking another swig of champagne. She tried to ignore the color that her lips had stained onto the glass.

"No," Newt objected, and he appeared to be gathering courage. "You look beautiful." He dipped his head down after saying that, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink and a timid smile spreading across his face before he took a final swig of wine, setting the half full glass down.

Their eyes met, and Tina could've sworn Newt looked at her in adoration. "Thank you." she said quietly, toying with the locket that hung around her neck. She remembered her mother telling her when she was younger that when she grew up, she was going to have a picture of someone special next to the one of her parents. Tina didn't understand why that of all memories was the one that came to mind, but her queries were interrupted when the eldest Scamander spotted Newt and her and made his way toward them, a darker woman beside him. She was wearing a long, magenta dress that flattered her curves and glowed against her skin. Tina figured that it was none other than Leta Lestrange. Her counterpart was wearing a black suit with a black waistcoat underneath, a smirk set across his features. 

"Ah, Miss Goldstein. I was beginning to wonder whether I'd be graced with your presence this night. I see my brother's been keeping you company. I hope he hasn't chattered your ear off, he does seem to get a bit... chatty at these events." Theseus laughed, but the rest of the group was silent. Tina found she didn't appreciate Theseus' jokes very much, instead rushing to Newt's side in defense of him. 

"I find Newt's company very enjoyable, thank you very much. He was one of the only people I was excited to see," Tina started, but at the eldest Scamander's look she faltered. He didn't seem very pleased that she had taken a liking to Newt and objected his insults. "But, Mr. Scamander, thank you for your hospitality. Your mother has been very kind to my sister and I, and I hope we aren't getting in the way of anything. Queenie and I are willing to offer our help with anything, need be." Theseus watched her carefully, then a smile appeared on his face.

"It was our pleasure, mother has been wanting to meet you ever since Newt first spoke of you. Besides, you are Head Auror of the New York branch, you and I would've met eventually, although the circumstances would have to have been because of looming danger. I do wish to work with you at some point in our careers, but for that to happen Grindelwald will have to make another appearance. Word has it that he's been laying low, trying to keep himself from being caught... again. Hopefully this time it will be for good." Theseus poured a glass of wine and offered it to Leta, who politely declined. He brought the glass to his lips, taking a swig as he nodded at Tina. "Have you met my fiance yet? I daresay you'd like to meet her."

Leta smiled at Theseus and extended her hand out to Tina. "I'm Leta Lestrange, it's a pleasure to meet you. Newt and I were friends back at Hogwarts," she said, her voice smooth and mystifying. "I think its wonderful that you're staying with the Scamanders, they're a lovely family... though I may be a bit biased." The group laughed at that, though when Tina's gaze shifted over to Newt, she noted the overly wide smile on his face. It became evident he was faking it. "How long will you be staying? If you'll be here in a month I'm sure Theseus wouldn't mind extending the invite to our engagement party to you and your family. Would you, Theseus?" 

Tina didn't know what to say. She had just met the couple, and already she was being invited to their engagement party? Leta's kindness was a bit overbearing. "Yes, I'm sure my sister would love to attend... as would I, of course. London is a very lovely place."

The lights around them dimmed, and Tina looked up to see that the ceiling had been enchanted to look like the night sky, bright, white stars shining. The music around them slowed, and it was obvious that it was the beginning of a slow dance. Theseus looked between Newt and Tina. "Well, I hope to speak with you soon, Tina. Leta and I must be off." He extended a hand to his fiance, and they walked to the dance floor, immediately beginning to sway with the music. Tina didn't understand why, but she felt as if she were about to cry. She watched as the two smiled at each other, swaying gently with the music. She looked at Newt, who was busy studying his drink. He lifted his gaze, and suddenly they were looking in each other's eyes. Newt smiled at her timidly and held out his hand.

    "Tina Goldstein, may I have this dance?"

Tina smiled brightly and took Newt's hand in her own. "You may," she said, and slowly Newt led her to the dance floor. Newt avoided the gaze of his brother, who was flashing a smile at him and sniggering. He wrapped one arm around Tina's waist and grabbed her hand, and they began to dance. They revolved on the spot, neither of them meeting each other's eye. Despite that, they were both smiling to themselves, happy that they were sharing this moment together. As the song progressed, their nervousness seemed to evaporate into the air. They glanced at each other, and once they caught each other's eyes they smiled. Newt spun Tina, and both of them laughed when she nearly lost her balance and fell onto him. They turned, their bodies in tune with the music. There was a certain softness to the way they moved, and both of them looked as if they were falling in love when they shouldn't be. They turned gracefully, and Newt watched Tina in the dim light. She was beautiful. Her eyes shone brighter than the stars above them, and her smile had to be one of the loveliest things he'd ever seen. Newt became briefly aware of the eyes that were on him. Of course, he thought. He was a celebrity, and dancing with the head auror of New York's branch. "Everyone's staring at us," Tina said, though her expression still radiated comfort and delight.

"That's probably my fault," Newt apologized, twirling Tina around once more. "Ever since my book was released..." He trailed off, wondering to himself how he could've gotten so lucky. He'd managed to change the worldview of magical creatures, was considered a hero in the capturing of Gellert Grindelwald and was now dancing with the girl he thought he'd never see again. "How ever did I become so fortunate?" He wondered aloud.

Tina gave him a confused look, before registering what he meant. "Because you're you, Newt. That's all there is to it," she whispered. Newt's heart leaped at Tina's sentiment. The music swelled again, and suddenly trails of light were falling from the ceiling, shrinking and turning into tiny stars, falling over them like snow. The two stared in wonder as the stars fell, continuing their dance as they did so. Newt lifted Tina into the air; both of them started laughing with joy as Newt brought her down and spun her around. Their movements became synchronised and light, as if they were only one. 

"Do you remember when we were... at MACUSA, and what I said to you?" Newt asked as the music began to calm itself, though the stars continued to fall. The party guests were starting to walk off again, chattering away though the song was continuing. Newt looked up, and thought he saw a familiar head of black hair. When he looked up again, however, it was gone.

    Tina's heart leaped. "I didn't realize you remembered that. I figured you'd shut it out, like I have. It's not something you want to think about. You promised you would catch me, and you did. I owe you my life for that," She said, wrapping her arms around Newt's neck.

    "Of course I did. It was a promise. A promise I will always keep." He was holding her close as they danced. "I have always got you, Tina. No matter the circumstance. And I will always catch you, need be." There was a hint of amusement in his voice at the last line, and both he and Tina smiled at each other.

 

As the night progressed, Tina found herself becoming drowsy. Instead of taking a break, however, she just rested her head on Newt's shoulder. She hoped he didn't mind, and in all honesty, he wished that moment never had to end. He held her close, one hand resting on her head, the other wrapped around her back. The magical specks of lights still fell from above, covering Tina in tiny clusters of glitter. They made her shine, and Newt couldn't help but trace the pieces that had fallen on her shoulder, connecting them to form a laudable constellation. He could feel Tina smiling against his shoulder as he did so, and he mustered up courage. The clock had nearly struck midnight when Newt whispered, "Tina, if I were to tell you something important, could you keep it a secret?" 

 

"Mhm," she mumbled, her head lifting off of his shoulder. Her hair was a bit disheveled, and her makeup had begun to smudge, but Newt still stared at the woman in front of him in absolute adoration."I'm very good at keeping secrets." That was true. The only person she couldn't keep a secret from was Queenie, but that was a given. Nobody could keep secrets from the youngest Goldstein. Tina wondered to herself what Newt could be talking about. She supposed he had smuggled another creature into his case.

 

Newt took a deep breath, willing himself to say what he'd been feeling for months. "I think that... when I was saying goodbye to you, at the docks, I realized that... well, I like you, Tina. A lot." 

 

Tina's head lifted, and when she looked at Newt, her eyes were watery. She blinked, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts. Tina tried to slow her quickening breaths, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. "I think I did that too," she whispered. The clock struck twelve, clanging loudly against the soft music that still radiated from the front of the ballroom. They both smiled, and Tina allowed herself a glance at Newt's lips. Slowly, she turned her head, Newt leaned in, and their lips met. 

Perhaps 'magical' was one way to describe it. Newt reached out a hand to cup Tina's face, the other holding her close to him. Tina wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand slowly tangling itself in his hair. His lips were soft, and he kissed her gently, as if he were waiting for her to push him away. When she didn't, he held her even closer, reveling in the moment he was able to spend with her. Newt broke away slowly, trying to catch his breath as he traced Tina's lips with his thumb. "Tina," he murmured, still trying to catch his breath. She looked from his lips to his eyes, her expression a jumble of emotions she could never express. She simply nodded and leaned in again, closing her eyes. Newt's arms wrapped around her, his left hand entwining into her hair. He leaned in, and-

All of that was interrupted when a large bang sent Newt flying across the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA
> 
> Enjoy?? Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are SUPER appreciated. For your own story, you can request one to my tumblr, @/fuckyeahnewtina.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really appreciate any feedback / CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Kudos as well :D
> 
> Please keep in mind I am also considered quite fandom-young, and only got really into writing a few years back, but never started writing as I am now until this April/May, which is why my writing may not be as good as the other writers here. Sorry :(


End file.
